In some modern vehicle transmissions, transmission gears can produce a clattering noise due to the play of intermeshing gearwheels during operating conditions with low load. Clattering can be caused by vibration of the gearwheel. Clattering can occur, above all, in loose wheel pairs without torque loading. Due to excitation, the driving gear flank accelerates the driven flank. A “tooth rattle vibration” builds up that is continuously resupplied with energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved vehicle transmission gearing assemblies with reduced tooth rattle vibrations and noise.